Midnight Journey
by kyrakittens
Summary: Midnight all together will shine, blue peace will be reborn. Only Fishstar and Stripedleaf know about this. They need to know what it means, no signs from Starclan, they need to hurry but what they don't know is the answers are right above them, around them. Just one cat needs to spit it out.
1. Begining

The morning dew was just appeared, he twoleg took no notice that her food bool was empty. Maybe it was because her sister was giving birth, but that was different. She has always been more into her sister than her it was always her favorite. I've always been the loner, but her sister, as I may say by now here name is Snowy, is always around me. She been pretty distant these past few days, maybe it's because she is been stressed. I should stop worrying, I bet she was ok well she did have to take her to the clutter because she was in so much pain. I really wish I could have come there with her. Why are twolegs so mysterious? Then I hear the door open and hear crying of the little twoleg and a meowing of the kits. We're was Snowy? Then the twoleg walks up to me and quickly and quietly says Snowy's dead, take care of her kittens. In my mind at the moment was the sign of shock, I thought at the begining that it was not true! It was so now I had all her kits to make me grieve even more.

Those kits were the most beautiful living things I have ever seen in my whole life, pure white blue eyes just like Snowy. They are old enough to talk now, they call me Dove, I tell them it is

Midnight but kit need to learn. I don't know how they know what a dove is but some how they do. I have heard the twolegs talk about were they want to take my little kits. I won't let that happen. I have to leave.


	2. Leaving Home

The next day I decided to head to the woods. My friend, Golden, decided to come with me because first, this has been her dream, and second she helped carry the kits. Then I noticed a faint meowing, that was my kit! I yowled, "Stay with the kits!" and took off after the cat who took my kit. I thought I'm going rip them to shreds, oh they will regret what they have done. After I caught up I was about to shed that cat to pieces till I noticed Golden and my 3 other kits were with I don't know what to call it! A herd a pack of cats! Thousands of them! Ok maybe I'm overreacting but still! What looked like the head cat meowed with hostility, "What are you doing on our territory!" I trembled I did not want to harm any of these cats, just find a home for me. I finally stammered out, " To find a home for my kits" I looked down at my paws with grief filling my eyes up remembering Snowy.

"Looking for a home? FishStar, chase them out!" Meowed on cat.

"No, they are welcome to stay if they join us, I have heard word that we need more warriors, and the looks of it we would gain a healthy five warriors.

There were some meows of protests but she asked us if we wanted to join her clan. I decided to join. It was the best for our kits if they were well cared for. They called themselves Nightclan, they also informed me there was three other clans, FrostClan, LakeClan, WillowClan, FireClan, and of course Nightclan. They explained how all the clans are rivals and fight for there prey, territory, ect.

That's when I realized the path I have chosen to go to. The one of the clans. The one I have dreamed about.


	3. Blue Peace

_Midnight all together will shine, blue peace will be reborn._ I woke up with a heave, at least I did not get questioned because I'm alone in this den, thank Starclan! I must report this to Fishstar! I pad out of my den and walk up to Berrypaw. Berrypaw were is your mentor? "He had to go on an "important" patrol with Fishstar". Don't be so sarcastic! You don't know if it is going to be an important patrol! I mean I know I'm a medicine cat, but want me to train you for a bit? "Oh Strippedleaf, thank you!" Ok, what are you doing today? I was going to have a hunting training session. Ok great meet me a the blue grasses, I'll be there soon. I walk over to Jaypelt and ask him to let Dovetail and Fishstar to come to blue grasses. Then I headed to blue grasses.

Berrypaw, I'm here! "Berrypaw turned around with alarm. Oh great it's you! I was worried it was a Fireclan patrol!" Why would a FireClan patrol be on our side of the territory? Berrypaw looked down at his paws and sighed. It's ok now I would like to see how you hunt. No no no! On a mouse you need to stalk up! "Ok Stripedleaf!" Then Fishstar and Dovetail padded up the path, with 6 unfamiliar cats, may I add smelled like kittypets! "Thank you to mentor my kit, I can take over now" meowed Dovetail. I nodded head and padded back to camp and us 6 snuck into his den. Fishstar, I have had a message from Starclan. It said Midnight all together will shine, and blue peace will be reborn. In an instant Fishstar and the kittypets looked at each other than Fishstar said, "Interesting, this cat here is named Midnight,"nodding twords the black cat," we must wait for more messages. Now I'm going to call a clan meeting." He pads outside motioning for us to follow. "May all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather around the highrock for a clan meeting!" All of the cats peeked there heads out to see what was happening and started padding around the highrock. "You have all been wondering were I have been. I have been on a private patrol with Dovetail and Silverfur. I have found 6 kittypets running away from home, three are kits. I mustn't hold off on there names, the golden one will from now on be Goldenfur, and the black one will be Nightstorm! Now I must ask you there names Nightstorm!" Nightstorm I think got tense because all the cats were watching her. She held up the grey kit the looked like the old medicine cat Bluefur. This one is Bluekit! She held up a pure white one. This one is Snowkit! Then she picked up they black one. This one is Nightkit! Everyone purred and meowed in applause. This has never happened before when Dustfur, may I say was a kittypet, joined everyone disapproved. Then Frostpelt

a queen of two healthy kits showed her to the nursery. While I went back to my den. What could it mean? Midnight all together will shine, blue peace will be reborn?. I woke up with a heave, at least I did not get questioned because I'm alone in this den, thank Starclan! I must report this to Fishstar! I pad out of my den and walk up to Berrypaw. Berrypaw were is your mentor? "He had to go on an "important" patrol with Fishstar". Don't be so sarcastic! You don't know if it is going to be an important patrol! I mean I know I'm a medicine cat, but want me to train you for a bit? "Oh Strippedleaf, thank you!" Ok, what are you doing today? I was going to have a hunting training session. Ok great meet me a the blue grasses, I'll be there soon. I walk over to Jaypelt and ask him to let Dovetail and Fishstar to come to blue grasses. Then I headed to blue grasses.

Berrypaw, I'm here! "Berrypaw turned around with alarm. Oh great it's you! I was worried it was a Fireclan patrol!" Why would a FireClan patrol be on our side of the territory? Berrypaw looked down at his paws and sighed. It's ok now I would like to see how you hunt. No no no! On a mouse you need to stalk up! "Ok Stripedleaf!" Then Fishstar and Dovetail padded up the path, with 6 unfamiliar cats, may I add smelled like kittypets! "Thank you to mentor my kit, I can take over now" meowed Dovetail. I nodded head and padded back to camp and us 6 snuck into his den. Fishstar, I have had a message from Starclan. It said Midnight all together will shine, and blue peace will be reborn. In an instant Fishstar and the kittypets looked at each other than Fishstar said, "Interesting, this cat here is named Midnight,"nodding twords the black cat," we must wait for more messages. Now I'm going to call a clan meeting." He pads outside motioning for us to follow. "May all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather around the highrock for a clan meeting!" All of the cats peeked there heads out to see what was happening and started padding around the highrock. "You have all been wondering were I have been. I have been on a private patrol with Dovetail and Silverfur. I have found 6 kittypets running away from home, three are kits. I mustn't hold off on there names, the golden one will from now on be Goldenfur, and the black one will be Nightstorm! Now I must ask you there names Nightstorm!" Nightstorm I think got tense because all the cats were watching her. She held up the grey kit the looked like the old medicine cat Bluefur. This one is Bluekit! She held up a pure white one. This one is Snowkit! Then she picked up they black one. This one is Nightkit! Everyone purred and meowed in applause. This has never happened before when Dustfur, may I say was a kittypet, joined everyone disapproved. Then Frostpelt

a queen of two healthy kits showed her to the nursery. While I went back to my den. What could it mean? Midnight all together will shine, blue peace will be reborn?


	4. BlueFur

Bluefur was my mentor, she was a legend. Every clan misses her, but I do the most. I knew all her secrets, well except the ones she couldn't tell me. Her last words were, blue blue silverpelt. I think that was my first sign. But who knows! Starclan please tell me! Then I sighed and went to a deep sleeep. _Jaypelt! Where is Bluefur? The medicine cat spoke in a harsh voice, "Blue, blue, blue, lake, red, blue, save, it_. Then the dream died away. I woke with shock! Do Starclan cats die? There needs to be a way to solve this! All this is about a cat named blue! Bluefur is dead! Stripedleaf growled

Stripedleaf remembered the half moon tonight, at least that will take her mind off of this Starclan stuff! She really had nothing to do today but organizing herbs. She thought about how old Nightstorm kits were 5 moons old, I might decide to see if one of them has the interest of a medicine cat, probably not. Then Bluekit ran through the door to the den. "I know this is kind a late but," she stuttered a little," with approval from Starclan and of course you I would be honored to be Nightclan next Medicans cat! _I was just thinking this!_ Ok ok, I will see what Starclan says, but I must see what Fishstar thinks of this. Stripedleaf nodded her head for the kit to go. She padded with the kit out of her den and to Fishstars den. Fishstar? Fishstar jerked his head startled by the interruption," Yes Stripedleaf?" Bluekit wants to be my apprentice, could you please hold off his ceremony till I have a sign from Starclan? "Yes, thank you for telling me this"

Moonpool was weird that night, it was like Starclan had nothing to tell me! All I saw was cats of Starclan circling me coming closer like they were going to atrack me, but I did learn one thing Bluekit is my going to be apprentice.


End file.
